


Blood Companion

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wondered if he would never get over his “Saving People” thing. He had no other reason for doing this except for the guilt he felt for not having saved the boy in the first place.  VampireScorpius/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blood Companion  
> Pairing(s)/Character(s):VampScorpius/Harry  
> Rating: Light NC-17  
> Summary: Harry wondered if he would never get over his “Saving People” thing. He had no other reason for doing this except for the guilt he felt for not having saved the boy in the first place.  
> Word Count: Approx 5,900  
> Warnings/Content: Handjob, anal (not overly explicit), vampirism, age disparity (18/40+)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from it. I just like playing with them.  
> Author's Note: Written for 2011 Samhain Smut. The prompter wanted Vampire Scorpius/Harry. I may expand on this world as I focused purely on the two of them here but had some ideas on a bigger story (with them more established). Would love to have reviews and know if there's interest in more set in this world.

**Blood Companion**  
  
Harry wondered if he would never get over his “Hero Complex” or his “Saving People” thing. He had no other reason for doing what he was about to do – except for the guilt he felt for not having saved the boy in the first place. Of course, he was not even on the case and still managed to save seven other people by blindly stumbling into the nest on his night off. Points to Gryffindor for the sheer dumb luck.  
  
That was a week ago and the patient needed to feed which meant they needed to find donors: live, willing donors and a Blood Companion. That was the only way to keep Scorpius Malfoy from being locked up or to be destroyed which was the Wizengamot’s first choice.  
  
Harry had argued that it wasn’t Scorpius’ fault. The Wizengamot gave Harry two days to find a solution or they would do what needed to be done.  
  
Several young men and women had disappeared over the previous few weeks, including Scorpius Malfoy. The Aurors had been at a loss, until one of the earliest victims had turned up in society as a newly born Vampire. Once a wizard is turned, they either need to kill to feed or have willing wizard donors. Those who kill early in the Vampire life develop a craving for violence and can almost never be rehabilitated. Shacklebolt had had a great deal of difficulty killing the girl. She had only been 17 but she had already killed three people.  
  
Wizard Vampires were a right pain to destroy. They had all the wizarding power they were born with plus the added strength, dexterity and charisma of a vampire. Combined – a Wizard Vampire could live for a millennia. And the older they got, the harder they were to kill. Once they went feral, you had to kill them as they would never be able to be ‘rehabilitated.’  
  
Sanguini himself was over 800 years old, though, he wasn’t considered dangerous. He had rarely taken a life through feeding and only did it in battle. His first kill was when he was 250 years old and more than addicted to his “Blood Companion” which prevented an alternative desire from growing.  
  
The existence of Blood Companions is the reason why the Wizarding World tolerated Vampires and why in particular Scorpius would be allowed to exist, if one could be found. A Blood Companion stayed with his Vampire throughout his life providing a stable source of food. For a newly turned Vampire, the initial “Blood Companion” would also set the Vampire's appetites for his existence. While a Vampire may occasionally partake of another’s blood (willingly of course) for a little variety, they would instinctively return to their companion. The companion also received a few benefits from the exchange. The substance that dripped from the fangs of a Vampire would extend a Companion’s life until a suitable replacement could be found. Companions often lived over 500 years. Only wizards of course could become Companions just as only Wizarding Vampires had this ability. There were muggle vampires that were seemingly immortal but were surprisingly frail next to Wizarding ones.  
  
Thanks to Scorpius, they’d learned an Austrian Wizard Vampire named Marcus Lueger wanted to create an army of Wizarding Vampires. To what purpose had yet to be defined but at least he was on the run now. Harry had at least been able to injure the Vampire before he escaped. To be honest – Harry wasn’t sure why the Vampire hadn’t just killed him but that wasn’t his issue. At this point, they seemed to have nipped the operation in the bud with only the two casualties – one dead - one now undead. Harry would leave the further investigation of Marcus Lueger in Shacklebolt’s hands. He had a bigger problem. He had to help Scorpius Malfoy.  
  
Harry had learned in the last 40 plus hours that finding willing donors wasn’t a problem. A lot of people liked Scorpius and were willing to offer a feeding or two. The problem was finding the Blood Companion that was the key to the long term solution. For a newly turned Vampire, the first person it should feed from would be its Blood Companion in order to form a strong bond. That bond in turn gave the Companion some control over the Vampire to control its animalistic appetites. Other donors could be used after the bond was firmly established but the Blood Companion had to be found first.  
  
So – Harry had worked with Scorpius’ father, Draco, to find an appropriate Companion. Draco would have offered himself but a blood relative would not work. Like inbreeding, feeding a Vampire blood from his own relatives for too long could produce unpredictable behavior and power fluctuations. The risk of a powerful Wizarding Vampire going insane was too high and too terrifying to contemplate.  
  
Being a Blood Companion was a lifelong commitment. You couldn’t just walk away. Some Companions lived relatively independent lives but they were usually the third or fourth Companion in a Vampire’s life. By then, the overwhelming need to be near a companion had passed. First Companions were far more likely to be overwhelmingly needed by the Vampire. Scorpius, not only being a new Vampire, but a relatively young man, was likely to need someone strong and patient as his companion.  
  
Harry was disappointed in the choices available. The few that were willing did not seem entirely like they had Scorpius’ best interests at heart. Some wanted access to the Malfoy money or name. Some it was clear just wanted the thrill of being a Blood Companion and having a long life. The first couple of years, a new Vampire could be very susceptible to their companion’s desires so Harry and Draco were determined to find the right person.  
  
It would have been helpful if Scorpius had had a boyfriend, but he was single and somewhat shy. Harry had laughed at how different Scorpius had been at 11 than his father. The young man was now 18 and was still a quiet and studious young man who was quite considerate of others – quite the opposite of Draco. Scorpius had recently graduated from Hogwarts with hopes of becoming an Auror or an Unspeakable.  
  
It became quite obvious that two days was not enough time. Harry was exhausted. He was bleary eyed and knew he looked unkempt. Draco had raised an eyebrow at the wrinkled muggle clothes he wore. It was an old red tee shirt and the same jeans he’d had on the day before yesterday as he hadn’t slept at all. Harry had been too tired to try to put on his uniform on his day off and no one had done the laundry lately.  
  
“Can’t afford House Elves anymore, Potter? Did they go on strike or something?” Draco asked snidely as he opened the door to let Harry in. Draco had also obviously not been sleeping or he’d have remembered that Harry did not have House Elves. He had dark shadows around his eyes and yet, Draco still managed to have on impeccable grey robes on. Harry wondered if the man even had a casual wardrobe.  
  
“Haha. I was a little too busy being concerned about the welfare of your son.” Harry replied, sharply. “Unless you’ve found an answer, we have less than an hour to resolve this.”  
  
Draco paused for a moment and looked at the clock. “Actually, I uh…think there’s no reason to worry. Do you want some tea?” He looked away from Harry and stared at the floor.  
  
“No reason?” Harry had asked. He noticed Draco’s nervousness and was flabbergasted at the suggestion they take time for tea. He realized that Draco was stalling and Harry knew in that instance that Draco had found someone…and someone Harry wasn’t likely to approve of.  
  
“Who?!” Harry had screamed. “Who’s going?”  
  
Draco looked at him, pale and seemingly slightly shaken. “Harry, he came to me. He asked me not to tell you…” Draco looked away, as if in shame.  
  
“WHO?! Who came to you?”  
  
A sudden flash of a brief conversation held with his son and daughter two days ago. While they lived with their mother, they had stopped by to talk to him about Scorpius’ situation.  
  
 _“What will happen to him, Dad?” Albus had asked.  
  
“We’ll find someone,” Harry replied.  
  
“What if you don’t?” Albus pressed.  
  
“We will. I’ll figure it out,” Harry said in the hopes of reassuring him.  
  
“You didn’t last time and that’s why he’s in this mess now!” Albus shrieked. “My best friend could die because you were too late!”  
  
Harry’s heart sunk. He felt that was the truth, too. Everyone had praised him for saving the others but he knew if he had been just fifteen minutes sooner, Scorpius wouldn’t be in this predicament.  
  
“Albus!” Lily had yelled at him as the young man tore from the room.  
  
Harry sat, frozen. Lily placed her hand on his. ‘Dad, it’s not true. It’s not your fault. If you hadn’t shown up…”  
  
“I know. All the others would be the same. But Albus is right. If I hadn’t taken that last drink, I’d have found them sooner.”  
  
“Or you wouldn’t have taken that wrong turn since you were just a little too drunk to remember which Alley was the right one to apparate from. Maybe you wouldn’t have found them at all.”  
  
Then he remembered the look on Albus’ face this morning. It had made Harry nervous, but he wasn’t sure why.  
  
“So, no one?” he had asked Harry. Albus was fidgeting nervously in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
“Not yet, but we have some names. The issue is that Scorpius has to recognize and welcome his Blood Companion. During the first feeding, he’ll have to voluntarily stop even if he is still hungry. He could accidentally kill the person he intends to make his companion. It’s very risky but I believe Scorpius can do this. We just have to find someone he’s willing to do this for and someone who’s willing to risk it.”  
  
“Okay.” Albus had paused. “It wasn’t your fault, Dad. I’m sorry I said that.”  
  
Harry looked up and saw Albus’ eyes were as red as his probably were.  
  
“It will be fine. I promise.”  
  
Albus smiled weakly at him. “I know it will, Dad. I know it will.”_  
  
At the time, Harry thought Albus was just trying to boost Harry’s feelings. Now he realized it was because Albus had already made a decision.  
  
“You sorry son of a bitch!” Harry shouted.  
  
“He’s my son, Harry! What could I do?” Draco yelled. “He offered! He wants to do this.” Draco pulled a wand and attempted to stupefy Harry. Harry’s reflexes were faster and he ducked the curse. He managed to lunge forward and punched Draco in the face, knocking him out.  
  
“And you’re willing to trade my son for your own?” he spat at the unconscious man. Harry Apparated to St. Mungo’s locked wards. He hoped he got there before his son. Harry knew full well the risks. Scorpius could as easily kill Albus as bond with him with his new-born abilities.  
Scorpius would never willingly harm his best friend but his hunger would control his actions. Harry hurried trying not to panic.  
  
\----  
  
As he raced down the hall towards Scorpius’ room he wondered at his decision. It was too late now and he would not let his son take responsibility for this.  
  
He heard voices arguing. Albus was two days shy of his 17th birthday so the doctor was telling him he could not offer himself as a Blood Companion without a parent’s authorization.  
  
“Which he’s not going to get!” Harry yelled furiously. “Albus Severus Potter – what do you think you are doing?!”  
  
“He’s my best friend! I have to help him!” A pained cry of agony came out from the room behind them. Harry could hear the pain Scorpius was in.  
  
“Go home, Albus.”  
  
“NO – I won’t let them kill him. I won’t let the Dementors take him!”  
  
Harry stepped up and hugged his son. “That isn’t going to happen. I’ve….I’ve found someone willing to take the risk. Scorpius will be fine.”  
  
Albus looked up at his father. “Really? Who?”  
  
Harry looked at the doctor and indicated he wanted a little privacy. The doctor stepped back a few feet.  
  
Harry looked at his son, so like himself, and braced himself. “I can’t say yet. The person will be here shortly and wanted some privacy to talk with Scorpius alone. As you know, Scorpius must also agree to it.”  
  
“But right now, Scorpius will agree to anything. He’s so hungry. Can’t you hear his pain?” Harry could. Scorpius wailed piteously and the sound reverberated in the hall.  
  
“I know. But Draco and I have agreed this is a good choice. Scorpius will be pleased. Now – you need to go.”  
  
Albus nodded. “Will you stay with him, Dad? He’s scared. He’s scared of becoming a monster.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Of course I will.”  
  
Albus nodded and left. The doctor came forward. “So who is coming? The Ministry will be here in about 15 minutes and this paperwork needs to be done.”  
  
“Give it to me,” Harry said and held out his hand.  
  
The doctor eyed him warily. “Are you sure about this, Mr. Potter?”  
  
“Positive.”  
  
\----  
  
Harry entered the room, his heart in his throat. The pale young man was awake on the bed watching him. His tear-filled eyes were blood red which clashed with the bright green pajamas of St. Mungos.  
  
“I assume you heard the commotion?” Harry asked.  
  
“Why?” Scorpius asked in a ragged voice. Harry saw the tips of two fangs peeking out between pale lips. Scorpius whimpered and curled in on himself.  
  
“Because it’s the right thing to do.” Harry saw and immediately recognized that it was not the answer Scorpius wanted.  
  
“I won’t.” He shook his head weakly.  
  
“You must. Or they will destroy you.”  
  
“Then let me die. I’m a hideous thing that shouldn’t be.” Tears falling freely now soaking the pillow he was on. Harry sat down on the bed next to Scorpius.  
  
“Scorpius, you are a good man who deserves a chance to live. I promise I’ll help you through this.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have taken Albus,” Scorpius said shakily. Harry felt the tremors through Scorpius’ slim body as he laid his hand on the young man’s side and patted him reassuringly.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Harry heard a slight noise in the hall and looked at the door. He flicked his wand to lock it.  
  
“They’re here,” Scorpius whispered. Harry felt Scorpius struggle to get up until he was sitting behind Harry. “Let them take me, Mr. Potter.” Even with his objections, Harry felt Scorpius just behind his right shoulder, snuffling around his neck and shoulders. A low hum of approval emanated from Scorpius’ throat.  
  
“Never,” Harry said. “I’ve signed the paperwork. Now drink.” He pulled the red collar away from his neck and tilted his head to the left.  
  
“What if I can’t control myself. What if I kill you? I won’t. I won’t do it. Please don’t make me,” Scorpius sounded afraid. Harry leaned back into Scorpius’ arms and gave him even easier access. Harry was trying hard not to show his own fear but he assumed Scorpius could smell that.  
  
“Fuck you smell good.” Scorpius began laving Harry’s neck and shoulders as if he couldn’t stop himself. He shifted himself until he had one leg on either side of Harry and was pressed up against him. Harry heard Scorpius take deep intakes of breaths as if sniffing Harry deeply interspersed with Scorpius muttering “I can’t, no, I won’t do this…” as if attempting to stop himself from indulging in a long denied, yet desired, treat.  
  
Harry knew his locked spell wouldn’t last more than another ten minutes and he needed to have this done before the door opened. He heard the whiny tone of Draco added to the voices outside. He wasn’t sure what they were saying but he assumed Draco was pleading for leniency.  
  
“You need to. I trust you.” Harry said the last as a reminder he really was putting his life in this young man’s hands. He shifted himself so he was almost sitting in Scorpius’ lap. Now his left side was braced against Scorpius.  
  
“My father’s here,” Scorpius said. “The doctor hasn’t told them who’s in here.” He managed to say between licks. Harry was feeling rather warm by the attention. Logically he knew Vampires gave off pheromones that attracted their victims and his Auror instincts were all but screaming at him to get away but the moment Scorpius pulled his head back and whispered, “Oh god, I want you so much.” Harry knew the Auror instincts had lost.  
  
Scorpius’ uncontrolled pheromones filled the room, and by consequence, Harry’s mind and body were succumbing quickly to desire. Harry had always thought Scorpius was attractive but he had never found him irresistible. The reason he did so now didn’t matter to his own quickly hardening prick – logic flew out the window as Harry was quickly becoming aroused from the overexposure to Scorpius’ pheromones. He hoped he could control himself and just let Scorpius feed. He tried not to thrust or writhe at all in response to Scorpius’ scent and the laving of his neck.  
  
Maybe the younger man would be so focused on Harry’s blood, he would ignore Harry’s reactions to his attentions. If Scorpius found Harry physically undesirable, then a blood donor would be all Harry would ever be and Harry would live with that. In fact, he had bet on that. What eighteen year-old found a forty year plus man sexually desirable? He willfully ignored the remote memory of his own crush on a certain Potion’s Professor in his last year at Hogwarts. Instead, he had imagined the two of them would work out a companionable existence with the freedom to pursue other interests. Oh – fuck – why was Scorpius nibbling on his ear? Another surge of arousal pulsated through his entire body.  
  
Harry leaned his weight back against Scorpius and lifted his left leg onto the bed in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his cock. It was the wrong move though as it gave Scorpius access to Harry’s groin and Scorpius took advantage of it. He slid a hand inside Harry’s pants and began stroking Harry’s cock. The small part of Harry’s brain still capable of rationale thought was wincing from the complete inappropriateness of this turn of events. Sure Harry was divorced and available – but Scorpius was Albus’ age. In his race to save Scorpius, he had neglected to consider his own reactions and their potential consequences.  
  
“Scorpius – you don’t need to…AHH…to that….just fuck…stop. Just feed.”  
  
Harry felt Scorpius’ own prick responding against his hip as Scorpius pulled Harry’s body tighter against him.  
  
“Want to…” Scorpius panted.  
  
“You can’t…” just then Scorpius twisted and Harry cried out. Those big, firm hands felt nothing like the delicate hands of his ex-wife and Harry responded to them more strongly than he had imagined he could. One hand was sliding up his chest and under his chest while the other continued their ministrations on Harry’s hardened prick.  
  
“Scorpius…wait…” Harry tried to push Scorpius’ hands away from him.  
  
“MINE!” Scorpius growled into his ear and tugged on Harry’s prick harder.  
  
“Wha…?” Harry was confused but it was hard to think when his body was surging with desire. Granted he had no practical experience with Wizarding Vampires, but all his research had indicated that Vampires and their Bonded Blood Companions could be just that – companions. Possessiveness and sexual desire did not have to be a component unless…  
  
“MIINE! God – I’ve fantasized about you for so long…”  
  
 _…Unless that desire was already there…_  
  
Harry’s heart sank. It was too late now. He knew Scorpius was confusing hunger with lust as young Vampires had a tendency to do and now it was tied up in some school boy crush. A Starving Vampire in the throes of bloodlust and - well regular – lust would be too much to defeat given the position Harry had put himself in.  
  
Fuck - Scorpius was taking too long to actually bite him though. At this rate the Minister and Head Auror would burst through that door before they were finished. Right now, Scorpius needed blood and evidence that a blood bond had formed to be saved or Harry could open the door and let the Aurors subdue Scorpius before he bit Harry.  
  
A loud bang on the door reverberated through the room.  
  
They were out of time. Either Harry surrendered himself to a life of belonging to Scorpius or the Ministry would take him.  
  
  
Decision made - he waved his wand at the bent knee on the bed which was the only target he could aim at without risking hitting Scorpius or anything vital on himself. Scorpius was a good man, deserving of a chance at life.  
  
The plan worked. The scent of blood hit Scorpius’ nose and Harry heard a distinct growl.  
  
Within a couple of seconds, Harry arched as two elongated fangs penetrated his neck. Another powerful surge of arousal went through him which was unexpected. Fear was apparently an aphrodisiac as well. He felt Scorpius release his zipper and pull Harry’s prick out. A moment of relief went through Harry as he thought that if Scorpius could remember to attempt to pleasure him during his first feeding, he would probably be able to control his hunger. He relaxed somewhat which in turn seemed to spur Scorpius on.  
  
Harry had never felt so turned on. As he felt the blood pumping from him into both Scorpius’ mouth and into his own cock, he was feeling somewhat light-headed from the lack of blood in his brain. He was all sensation, all desire, all bodily hunger. The rhythm on his prick matched the rhythm of Scorpius pulling the blood from his neck. Scorpius withdrew and re-penetrated his neck over and over again.  
  
  
Harry arched and came wordlessly into Scorpius’ hand as the younger man held him tightly. Suddenly the suction became stronger at his neck and within a few seconds Harry blacked out almost afraid he’d never wake again. As he passed into darkness, he thought he heard, “Merlin – you taste even better now.”  
  
\---  
  
“Mr. Potter. Are you awake?”  
  
His eyes blinked blearily around at the sterile white room and for a moment Harry wasn’t sure where he was. He felt a warm body next to him and a low growl humming in his ear.  
  
The doctor he had spoken to earlier was standing next to the bed.  
  
“What? Where…” and the memory of why he was there suddenly came to him. He turned his head and saw Scorpius Malfoy lying next to him glaring at the Doctor. Harry turned back and noticed the others in the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt, his boss was there along with a stunned Draco Malfoy and several Aurors Harry knew by name only.  
  
He attempted to sit up but felt a little woozy. He swayed a bit but he felt Scorpius’ hand on his back stabilizing him.  
  
“Slowly, Mr. Potter. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” The doctor handed him a bottle. “Drink. It’s a Blood Replenishing Potion. You’ll need to add this to your daily diet.” Harry took a swallow of the dark red potion. It was fairly disgusting tasting but he knew he needed it. He handed the emptied bottle back to the doctor and began to feel better. He turned now to his bedmate.  
  
“Scorpius, are you…”  
  
“I’m fine, Mr. Potter. Thank you.” Harry saw a heated look in Scorpius’ glaze and could almost feel the thrum of Scorpius’ pulse beside him.  
  
He was hyper aware of the young man. His scent, his breathing, his heat, his presence. Unlike muggle vampires, Wizarding ones magically maintained their body heat and, while they didn’t need to breath, most did out of habit. The possessive glance and firm arm around his waist belied Scorpius’ cool response. It made Harry realize that Scorpius was trying very hard to seem as if he had himself under control.  
  
Harry quickly looked around but saw no evidence of their intimate encounter. He reached for his wand holster, but found it empty. Scorpius reached behind him and picked up Harry’s wand from a night table next to the bed. “Here’s your wand.” He leaned in and whispered, “I needed to clean up before I let them in.”  
  
Harry sighed, relieved. It would have been embarrassing to be found that way. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “And I think you can call me Harry considering our circumstances.” He smiled at the young man and Scorpius almost beamed at him.  
  
“Mr. Potter, if you could ask Mr. Malfoy to let go of you so I can give you a more thorough exam, I believe we would all appreciate it.”  
  
That was code for they wanted to see if the Blood Bond took and if Scorpius would listen to Harry. This was a crucial moment. It was a positive sign though that Scorpius had let them in willingly.  
  
“Scorpius, could you please let me up so the doctor may check us both out.”  
  
Scorpius’ now grey eyes squinted in irritation. Harry knew Scorpius would be apt to want to cling to Harry for awhile until the bond settled but it was imperative the Ministry and the Doctor believed Harry could control Scorpius. “I won’t be far. It will be fine. Trust me.”  
  
“You – I trust. Them – not so much,” the blond said but grudgingly let go and got off the bed. Harry got up off the other side where the doctor checked him out first.  
  
The doctor confirmed that Harry was in adequate health and crossed the room to Scorpius who reared back like an animal and hissed at the doctor.  
  
“Scorpius! Stop it!” Harry yelled across the room. Draco stood near his son looking pale.  
  
“I don’t want anyone touching me,” Scorpius snapped.  
  
“He has to. He won’t hurt you.”  
  
Scorpius sighed. “Fine – just do it quickly.”  
  
Kingsley had stepped over to Harry in the middle of this. “Harry, are you sure about this? It’s a big responsibility.”  
  
“A little late now, I think,” Harry said with a small smile. “We’ll be fine,” he reassured a doubtful looking Shacklebolt.  
  
“His actions are yours now,” his boss said, reminding Harry of his responsibilities. Harry nodded. Kingsley smiled back. “Okay then. Why don’t you take some time to get settled, then? I think you have some vacation earned?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
From across the room they heard, “Ow – stop waving that thing in my eyes! It hurts!”  
  
“I need to check your pupil reaction,” the doctor said calmly to his anxious patient.  
  
“Forget it!”  
  
“SCORPIUS!” Harry yelled. Scorpius quieted down.  
  
Kingsley shook his head. “I think I’ve seen what I need to. You’re a good man, Harry,” he said before he left with the other Aurors.  
  
Harry walked over to his new companion and waited out the exam. Scorpius visibly relaxed when Harry touched his shoulder.  
  
“Everything seems fine,” the doctor said. “As this is a somewhat rare occurrence, I’m going to recommend regular check-ups for awhile to ensure you have the proper Blood Replenishing Potion dosage and other nutrients needed to fulfill Mr. Malfoy's appetites.” Harry blushed, not sure if the doctor actually meant what it sounded like.  
  
No one seemed to notice his reaction except for Scorpius who smirked at him.  
  
The doctor was still talking. ““You can probably arrange for additional donors after a few months. Let the bond settle before you do that. You’ll probably know when that time comes. Probably one or two a week will be enough to keep you from over extending yourself, Mr. Potter and we’ll be able to reduce the amount of Blood Replenishing Potion then. I’d also suggest finding Sanguini and having along conversation with him. He can probably tell you better than any of us what to expect out of your new status. A therapist for both of you might not be a bad idea either.” The doctor smiled kindly at them.  
  
Draco coughed to get attention. Harry was trying to ignore the git but it was his son and the man was sure to have questions.  
  
“Doctor – is there anything else we should know about? I mean – as long as Potter gives blood regularly, then Scorpius can live a fairly normal life, right? He could, I mean eventually he could have children?”  
  
Leave it to Draco Malfoy to be concerned about continuing the Malfoy line even though he knows his son is gay. Harry supposed Draco had planned on some sort of surrogacy. It was too much to think of at the moment and he just shook his head.  
  
“Unlike muggle vampires, yes, there are ways for Wizarding Vampires to bear heirs – but I’m not an expert. Again – I’d recommend talking to another vampire like Sanguini. Otherwise, yes, his life, though abnormally long, can be much the same although I don’t recommend long walks on a sunny beach.” The doctor chuckled as if this were actually funny. Seeing no reaction from anyone else, he continued, “Since the Blood Companion bonding seems to have taken its initial hold, I expect it will settle in about few months as well and then the two of them will have the ability to live more normal lives. Until then, I wouldn’t try to part them too much.”  
  
At that moment, Harry realized no one knew what kind of bond had formed. Since Scorpius had cleaned up, there was no evidence of any sexual activity and no evidence of anything other than a simple neck bite. He realized they all thought this would be a simple Companion bond – almost familial.  
  
He wondered if Scorpius even truly understood what the two of them had become to each other and would be for hundreds of years. He guessed he had some time to figure out how to explain it to everyone.  
  
“Can we go now?” Scorpius said as he stood. He almost stalked over to Harry. “I have ‘things’ I need to do,” he stated giving Harry a heated glance and licked his lips where neither the doctor nor Draco could see him. Harry understood the ‘thing’ Scorpius needed to do was Harry himself. Seeing the desire in Scorpius’ eyes, Harry was in complete agreement with that assessment.  
  
“Uh..sure. I’ll need someone to sign him out..”  
  
“His father can do that,” Harry said, returning Scorpius’ stare. He felt Scorpius’ pheromones beginning to fill the air around him. Being so hyper aware of Scorpius now – Harry knew everything the young man was feeling. The young man had not found his own sexual release earlier and Harry could only imagine he was aching at this point. He held out his hand to Scorpius and quickly Apparated the two of them back to his place. He hoped no one was at home.  
  
\---  
  
Harry knew they would have to talk about this. That he would have to answer for his lack of foresight into what the consequences could be. About how his lack of understanding of Scorpius’ emotions prior to Harry’s reckless Gryffindor Sacrifice had changed everything for them. But right now - now he needed Scorpius. He wanted him so badly he ached. Again – he knew it was part of the Vampire’s thrall – but he had made his decision. He wouldn’t let Scorpius suffer.  
  
Scorpius had lunged at him as soon as they landed and tore his clothes off. Harry watched as Scorpius’ grey eyes darkened with lust. Not red with Blood lust since he had just fed – but dark, smoky grey filled with the promise of a night of animal driven sex. Scorpius was smothering Harry’s body as they lay on his Living Room floor. Harry could feel the carpet beneath him heating up with the friction.  
  
Even in his crazed exploration of Harry’s body, Scorpius took the time to kiss and lick Harry’s neck and chest and mutter how much he wanted Harry. Harry couldn’t deny it felt downright exhilarating to be so desired by someone so powerful and sexy and young even if it was falsely bolstered by the Vampire’s Companion Bond.  
  
Scorpius kneeled up to rip his own shirt off and Harry saw his slim, pale chest and rosy pink nipples for the first time and Harry wanted to suck on them so badly. That would have to wait for a future encounter. Right now – Scorpius was kicking his shoes off and tearing at his pants and Harry could see Scorpius was more than ready. Scorpius’ prick was large and red and hard and it suddenly made him realize he wasn’t ready.  
  
“Wait!” Harry yelled and held his hand up.  
  
Scorpius growled. “Can’t – want you!”  
  
“I’m not ready!” Harry gasped as Scorpius bent over him and latched onto his neck and began sucking on his neck and bucking up and down demonstrating his impatience.  
  
“Mr…Harry – please don’t say no…I’m so hard,” Scorpius whimpered.  
  
Harry laughed a little, relieved that Scorpius was trying to hold back. “I meant – I need to prepare myself. I need my wand.”  
  
Scorpius sat up and looked around. He found the wand on the floor and handed it to Harry as he stroked himself with the other. Harry took it from him and murmured a preparation spell he had learned when he first discovered he was gay. He hadn’t had many men, but he had experimented a little. He knew he would have to teach Scorpius along the way.  
  
“And maybe the bedroom, yeah?” Harry said. He felt a rush at the thought of being lost somewhere between submission to this man and being able to control him.  
  
Scorpius knew where Harry’s room was from the times he had stayed over with Albus over their school years. Scorpius bent down and picked Harry up bridal style and raced to the bedroom and threw him on the mattress.  
  
“Better?” Scorpius grinned at him and Harry saw his teeth had elongated. It would be some time until Scorpius learned to control his teeth so they didn’t come out every time Scorpius got hard. “Much,” Harry said. Scorpius bent down to kiss Harry and Harry allowed him access until Scorpius bit his lip and a little blood leaked out.  
  
“Watch the teeth, Scorpius,” Harry said with a smile.  
  
Scorpius flushed. “Sorry,” and withdrew. Harry could feel the heat radiating off of Scorpius. He could feel how much it was taking for Scorpius to hold himself back from ravishing the man in front of him. Harry wouldn’t tease him any longer.  
  
Harry rolled over and knelt up on all fours. “Take me,” Harry said, turning his head to see Scorpius behind him. Harry felt incredibly turned on at seeing Scorpius’ rapt attention on Harry. “Just start slowly and wait for permission,” he added. Harry reached behind him and opened himself up a little for Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t waste a second. He placed the head of his cock and eased himself in. After he was all the way in, he rested across Harry’s back and whispered in his ear, “God – you feel so good…I need to..”  
  
In a throaty voice, Harry whispered, “Fuck me, Scorpius.” And Scorpius did without hesitation.

 

 


End file.
